


A perfect day

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Episode 1x3, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The trip to Italy wasn't so bad really.(based on the Gondola scene)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first time in ages that I have written for the boys again. I'm sorry this is so short but I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing them again.

 

The trip to Italy wasn't so bad really.

If you could forget about Hammond and his Dodge Hellcat that is.

But forgetting that, the trip was...nice.

Jeremy and James were sat on a Gondola out on the open water just enjoying the view. The day was warm and there was a hint of a cool breeze in the air.

To Jeremy, it was perfect.

He was in his favourite city on a nice day, and he was with James.

Jeremy glanced over to his companion and let a small smile grace his face at the sight of James leaning back with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face.

It was nice to see James look so relaxed and peaceful. James had been irritated by Richard for most of the journey and this was the first time in the entire trip that he looked happy.

So Jeremy took the opportunity to make a move. He reached across the boat and placed his arm around James' shoulders.

James' eyes snapped open instantly and he looked across at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow. But Jeremy kept his gaze resolutely across the water, pretending he didn't know what he was doing.

Jeremy heard James give out a soft chuckle and a whispered "you soft bugger" before leaning ever so slightly into Jeremy's side and closing his eyes again.

Jeremy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and relaxed back into his seat with James snuggled contently at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
